


The Nights We Share Together

by belivaird_st



Category: Chicago (2002)
Genre: F/F, Forbidden Love, Friendship/Love, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23062681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Velma puts Roxie to bed.
Relationships: Roxie Hart/Velma Kelly
Kudos: 21





	The Nights We Share Together

Velma scowled as she pulled the sleepy Roxie out of the stalling taxi and thanked the driver before swinging one pale, bruised arm over her head to dangle from her shoulders. Roxie could barely hold her head up as she dragged her feet to walk. She stumbled a few times and had put most of her weight on the dark-haired vixen, who looked just about ready to explode with anger. 

“Come on, bear, pick up your feet!”

“Mm,” Roxie answered dreamily, “I love it when you call me, ‘bear’. Sounds like a deep, dark secret only we know about...”

Velma clicked her teeth back in response with her left hand cupping Roxie’s waist. It had tightened with her fingers piercing the soft pink paisley fabric covering her porcelain skin.

“Velvet Cake, sing me to sleep, honey, I’m so tired,”  
Roxie spoke in a throaty whisper once they were both inside their tiny, slum-looking flat with no running hot water or electricity. Roxie had been laid on the spring mattress with her head facing up to the ceiling, chest heaving underneath a million of sequins and beads.

Velma took a minute taking their pairs of shoes off before crawling on top of the squeaky springboard to lay close beside her girlfriend. She began singing to Roxie in a low, sultry tone of voice, with her fingers playing around with short, wispy pieces of platinum blonde hair.


End file.
